The Switch Glitch/Images
Titlecard-The Switch Glitch.jpg TheSwitchGlitch001.jpg TheSwitchGlitch002.jpg TheSwitchGlitch003.jpg TheSwitchGlitch004.jpg|Timmy is happy that it is the weekend. TheSwitchGlitch005.jpg TheSwitchGlitch006.jpg TheSwitchGlitch007.jpg TheSwitchGlitch008.jpg TheSwitchGlitch009.jpg TheSwitchGlitch010.jpg TheSwitchGlitch011.jpg TheSwitchGlitch012.jpg TheSwitchGlitch013.jpg TheSwitchGlitch014.jpg TheSwitchGlitch015.jpg TheSwitchGlitch016.jpg TheSwitchGlitch017.jpg TheSwitchGlitch018.jpg TheSwitchGlitch019.jpg TheSwitchGlitch020.jpg TheSwitchGlitch021.jpg TheSwitchGlitch022.jpg TheSwitchGlitch023.jpg TheSwitchGlitch024.jpg TheSwitchGlitch025.jpg TheSwitchGlitch026.jpg TheSwitchGlitch027.jpg TheSwitchGlitch028.jpg TheSwitchGlitch029.jpg TheSwitchGlitch030.jpg TheSwitchGlitch031.jpg TheSwitchGlitch032.jpg TheSwitchGlitch033.jpg TheSwitchGlitch034.jpg TheSwitchGlitch035.jpg|Remember what I told you? I will not need a babysitter on the weekends. TheSwitchGlitch036.jpg TheSwitchGlitch037.jpg|Why, yes, we read that. TheSwitchGlitch038.jpg TheSwitchGlitch039.jpg TheSwitchGlitch040.jpg TheSwitchGlitch041.jpg|But, sorry to say, you still need a babysitter, weeks or weekends. TheSwitchGlitch042.jpg TheSwitchGlitch043.jpg TheSwitchGlitch044.jpg TheSwitchGlitch045.jpg TheSwitchGlitch046.jpg TheSwitchGlitch047.jpg TheSwitchGlitch048.jpg TheSwitchGlitch049.jpg TheSwitchGlitch050.jpg TheSwitchGlitch051.jpg TheSwitchGlitch052.jpg TheSwitchGlitch053.jpg TheSwitchGlitch054.jpg TheSwitchGlitch055.jpg TheSwitchGlitch056.jpg TheSwitchGlitch057.jpg TheSwitchGlitch058.jpg TheSwitchGlitch059.jpg TheSwitchGlitch060.jpg TheSwitchGlitch061.jpg TheSwitchGlitch062.jpg TheSwitchGlitch063.jpg TheSwitchGlitch064.jpg TheSwitchGlitch065.jpg TheSwitchGlitch066.jpg TheSwitchGlitch067.jpg TheSwitchGlitch068.jpg TheSwitchGlitch069.jpg TheSwitchGlitch070.jpg TheSwitchGlitch071.jpg TheSwitchGlitch072.jpg TheSwitchGlitch073.jpg TheSwitchGlitch074.jpg|Vicky uses a tape recording as a threat towards Timmy if he doesn't do the chores as she tells him to. TheSwitchGlitch075.jpg TheSwitchGlitch076.jpg TheSwitchGlitch077.jpg TheSwitchGlitch078.jpg TheSwitchGlitch079.jpg TheSwitchGlitch080.jpg TheSwitchGlitch081.jpg TheSwitchGlitch082.jpg TheSwitchGlitch083.jpg TheSwitchGlitch084.jpg TheSwitchGlitch085.jpg TheSwitchGlitch086.jpg TheSwitchGlitch087.jpg TheSwitchGlitch088.jpg TheSwitchGlitch089.jpg|Timmy refuses to do Vicky's chores while wearing a dress. So embarrassing. TheSwitchGlitch090.jpg TheSwitchGlitch091.jpg TheSwitchGlitch092.jpg TheSwitchGlitch093.jpg TheSwitchGlitch094.jpg TheSwitchGlitch095.jpg TheSwitchGlitch096.jpg TheSwitchGlitch097.jpg TheSwitchGlitch098.jpg TheSwitchGlitch099.jpg TheSwitchGlitch100.jpg TheSwitchGlitch101.jpg TheSwitchGlitch102.jpg TheSwitchGlitch103.jpg TheSwitchGlitch104.jpg TheSwitchGlitch105.jpg TheSwitchGlitch106.jpg TheSwitchGlitch107.jpg TheSwitchGlitch108.jpg TheSwitchGlitch109.jpg TheSwitchGlitch110.jpg TheSwitchGlitch111.jpg TheSwitchGlitch112.jpg TheSwitchGlitch113.jpg TheSwitchGlitch114.jpg TheSwitchGlitch115.jpg TheSwitchGlitch116.jpg TheSwitchGlitch117.jpg TheSwitchGlitch118.jpg TheSwitchGlitch119.jpg TheSwitchGlitch120.jpg|Hey! Where am I? TheSwitchGlitch121.jpg|And why is everything so huge? TheSwitchGlitch122.jpg TheSwitchGlitch123.jpg TheSwitchGlitch124.jpg TheSwitchGlitch125.jpg TheSwitchGlitch126.jpg TheSwitchGlitch127.jpg TheSwitchGlitch128.jpg TheSwitchGlitch129.jpg TheSwitchGlitch130.jpg TheSwitchGlitch131.jpg TheSwitchGlitch132.jpg TheSwitchGlitch133.jpg TheSwitchGlitch134.jpg TheSwitchGlitch135.jpg TheSwitchGlitch136.jpg TheSwitchGlitch137.jpg TheSwitchGlitch138.jpg TheSwitchGlitch139.jpg TheSwitchGlitch140.jpg TheSwitchGlitch141.jpg TheSwitchGlitch142.jpg TheSwitchGlitch143.jpg TheSwitchGlitch144.jpg TheSwitchGlitch145.jpg TheSwitchGlitch146.jpg TheSwitchGlitch147.jpg TheSwitchGlitch148.jpg TheSwitchGlitch149.jpg TheSwitchGlitch150.jpg TheSwitchGlitch151.jpg TheSwitchGlitch152.jpg TheSwitchGlitch153.jpg TheSwitchGlitch154.jpg TheSwitchGlitch155.jpg TheSwitchGlitch156.jpg TheSwitchGlitch157.jpg TheSwitchGlitch158.jpg TheSwitchGlitch159.jpg TheSwitchGlitch160.jpg TheSwitchGlitch161.jpg TheSwitchGlitch162.jpg TheSwitchGlitch163.jpg TheSwitchGlitch164.jpg TheSwitchGlitch165.jpg TheSwitchGlitch166.jpg TheSwitchGlitch167.jpg TheSwitchGlitch168.jpg TheSwitchGlitch169.jpg TheSwitchGlitch170.jpg TheSwitchGlitch171.jpg TheSwitchGlitch172.jpg TheSwitchGlitch173.jpg TheSwitchGlitch174.jpg TheSwitchGlitch175.jpg TheSwitchGlitch176.jpg TheSwitchGlitch177.jpg TheSwitchGlitch178.jpg TheSwitchGlitch179.jpg TheSwitchGlitch180.jpg TheSwitchGlitch181.jpg TheSwitchGlitch182.jpg TheSwitchGlitch183.jpg TheSwitchGlitch184.jpg TheSwitchGlitch185.jpg TheSwitchGlitch186.jpg TheSwitchGlitch187.jpg TheSwitchGlitch188.jpg TheSwitchGlitch189.jpg TheSwitchGlitch190.jpg TheSwitchGlitch191.jpg TheSwitchGlitch192.jpg TheSwitchGlitch193.jpg TheSwitchGlitch194.jpg TheSwitchGlitch195.jpg TheSwitchGlitch196.jpg TheSwitchGlitch197.jpg TheSwitchGlitch198.jpg TheSwitchGlitch199.jpg TheSwitchGlitch200.jpg TheSwitchGlitch201.jpg TheSwitchGlitch202.jpg TheSwitchGlitch203.jpg TheSwitchGlitch204.jpg TheSwitchGlitch205.jpg TheSwitchGlitch206.jpg TheSwitchGlitch207.jpg TheSwitchGlitch208.jpg TheSwitchGlitch209.jpg TheSwitchGlitch210.jpg TheSwitchGlitch211.jpg TheSwitchGlitch212.jpg TheSwitchGlitch213.jpg TheSwitchGlitch214.jpg TheSwitchGlitch215.jpg TheSwitchGlitch216.jpg TheSwitchGlitch217.jpg TheSwitchGlitch218.jpg TheSwitchGlitch219.jpg TheSwitchGlitch220.jpg TheSwitchGlitch221.jpg TheSwitchGlitch222.jpg TheSwitchGlitch223.jpg TheSwitchGlitch224.jpg TheSwitchGlitch225.jpg|"We don't want to be her godparents! She's mean!" TheSwitchGlitch226.jpg|"Yeah, we like Timmy better! His hat is pink!" TheSwitchGlitch227.jpg TheSwitchGlitch228.jpg TheSwitchGlitch229.jpg TheSwitchGlitch230.jpg TheSwitchGlitch231.jpg TheSwitchGlitch232.jpg TheSwitchGlitch233.jpg TheSwitchGlitch234.jpg TheSwitchGlitch235.jpg TheSwitchGlitch236.jpg TheSwitchGlitch237.jpg TheSwitchGlitch238.jpg TheSwitchGlitch239.jpg TheSwitchGlitch240.jpg TheSwitchGlitch241.jpg TheSwitchGlitch242.jpg TheSwitchGlitch243.jpg TheSwitchGlitch244.jpg TheSwitchGlitch245.jpg TheSwitchGlitch246.jpg TheSwitchGlitch247.jpg TheSwitchGlitch248.jpg TheSwitchGlitch248a.jpg TheSwitchGlitch249.jpg TheSwitchGlitch250.jpg TheSwitchGlitch251.jpg TheSwitchGlitch252.jpg TheSwitchGlitch253.jpg TheSwitchGlitch254.jpg TheSwitchGlitch255.jpg TheSwitchGlitch256.jpg TheSwitchGlitch257.jpg TheSwitchGlitch258.jpg TheSwitchGlitch259.jpg TheSwitchGlitch260.jpg TheSwitchGlitch261.jpg TheSwitchGlitch262.jpg TheSwitchGlitch263.jpg TheSwitchGlitch264.jpg TheSwitchGlitch265.jpg TheSwitchGlitch266.jpg TheSwitchGlitch267.jpg TheSwitchGlitch268.jpg TheSwitchGlitch269.jpg TheSwitchGlitch270.jpg TheSwitchGlitch271.jpg TheSwitchGlitch272.jpg TheSwitchGlitch273.jpg TheSwitchGlitch274.jpg TheSwitchGlitch275.jpg TheSwitchGlitch276.jpg TheSwitchGlitch277.jpg TheSwitchGlitch278.jpg TheSwitchGlitch279.jpg TheSwitchGlitch280.jpg TheSwitchGlitch281.jpg TheSwitchGlitch282.jpg TheSwitchGlitch283.jpg TheSwitchGlitch284.jpg TheSwitchGlitch285.jpg TheSwitchGlitch286.jpg TheSwitchGlitch287.jpg TheSwitchGlitch288.jpg TheSwitchGlitch289.jpg TheSwitchGlitch290.jpg TheSwitchGlitch291.jpg TheSwitchGlitch292.jpg TheSwitchGlitch293.jpg TheSwitchGlitch294.jpg TheSwitchGlitch295.jpg TheSwitchGlitch296.jpg TheSwitchGlitch297.jpg TheSwitchGlitch298.jpg TheSwitchGlitch299.jpg TheSwitchGlitch300.jpg TheSwitchGlitch301.jpg TheSwitchGlitch302.jpg TheSwitchGlitch303.jpg TheSwitchGlitch304.jpg TheSwitchGlitch305.jpg|"Oh she can't do that Timmy. It is against the rules!" TheSwitchGlitch306.jpg|Vicky is shocked that there are rules. TheSwitchGlitch307.jpg TheSwitchGlitch308.jpg TheSwitchGlitch309.jpg TheSwitchGlitch310.jpg TheSwitchGlitch311.jpg TheSwitchGlitch312.jpg TheSwitchGlitch313.jpg|Timmy explains to Vicky that whenever a child gets godparents, they get a rulebook as well that allows and forbids anything Vicky might do with magic. TheSwitchGlitch314.jpg TheSwitchGlitch315.jpg TheSwitchGlitch316.jpg TheSwitchGlitch317.jpg TheSwitchGlitch318.jpg|"I'm happy and I don't need my godparents anymore!" TheSwitchGlitch319.jpg TheSwitchGlitch320.jpg|"Why would I say that?" TheSwitchGlitch321.jpg TheSwitchGlitch322.jpg|"All right, who said 'I'm happy and I don't need my godparents anymore!' ?" TheSwitchGlitch323.jpg|"She did! She did! She did!" TheSwitchGlitch324.jpg|"Oh yeah?" TheSwitchGlitch325.jpg|"Prove it!" TheSwitchGlitch326.jpg|Timmy uses a recording as proof. TheSwitchGlitch327.jpg TheSwitchGlitch328.jpg|"Inconceivable!" TheSwitchGlitch329.jpg|"You made this kid go from miserable to content in no time flat!" TheSwitchGlitch330.jpg TheSwitchGlitch331.jpg TheSwitchGlitch332.jpg TheSwitchGlitch333.jpg TheSwitchGlitch334.jpg TheSwitchGlitch335.jpg TheSwitchGlitch336.jpg TheSwitchGlitch337.jpg TheSwitchGlitch338.jpg TheSwitchGlitch339.jpg TheSwitchGlitch340.jpg|"You, on the other hand, are a miserable, miserable kid!" TheSwitchGlitch341.jpg TheSwitchGlitch342.jpg TheSwitchGlitch343.jpg|"Miserable kid, Fairy Godparents. Make with the happy!" TheSwitchGlitch344.jpg TheSwitchGlitch345.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda become Timmy's godparents again. TheSwitchGlitch346.jpg TheSwitchGlitch347.jpg TheSwitchGlitch348.jpg TheSwitchGlitch349.jpg TheSwitchGlitch350.jpg TheSwitchGlitch351.jpg TheSwitchGlitch352.jpg TheSwitchGlitch353.jpg TheSwitchGlitch354.jpg TheSwitchGlitch355.jpg TheSwitchGlitch356.jpg|"But I'm miserable!" TheSwitchGlitch357.jpg|"Why won't anyone believe me?!" TheSwitchGlitch358.jpg|"I'm--" TheSwitchGlitch359.jpg|"Oohh, vanilla!" TheSwitchGlitch360.jpg TheSwitchGlitch361.jpg TheSwitchGlitch362.jpg TheSwitchGlitch363.jpg TheSwitchGlitch364.jpg TheSwitchGlitch365.jpg TheSwitchGlitch366.jpg TheSwitchGlitch367.jpg TheSwitchGlitch368.jpg TheSwitchGlitch369.jpg|After this is over, I'll wish Vicky back to her normal age. TheSwitchGlitch370.jpg TheSwitchGlitch371.jpg TheSwitchGlitch372.jpg TheSwitchGlitch373.jpg|Let's dance, señorita! TheSwitchGlitch374.jpg TheSwitchGlitch375.jpg TheSwitchGlitch376.jpg TheSwitchGlitch377.jpg TheSwitchGlitch378.jpg TheSwitchGlitch379.jpg TheSwitchGlitch380.jpg Category:Image galleries